The Women
by Yuulle
Summary: Conane has found the antidote. But what happens when she takes it? How is she going to face against the BO? It's just a coincidence that the cases are revolved around the Phantom Thief. Fem!Shinichi X Kaito
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan**

**Quote of the day : "Zero is where everything starts! Nothing would ever be born if we didn't depart from there!" - Kudo Shinichi.**

**_CHAPTER 1_**

"So, let me get this straight. A suspect escaped to the forest. After searching through the forest, you found a car crashed into a tree, which you assume that the suspect used to escape. The car had no covering on its seat, but except for that, there is no blood. You found three suspects. Yamamoto Keiji, who hurt his left leg. Mid 40s. Hina Kuroaki, who has injured her right hand, but seems to function well without it, due to being left-handed. Isami Keki, who bruised her ribs, and has a cut on the middle of her back. And you want me to find who the suspect is. Did I miss anything?" I read out from my notes, whilst my mind processed the information.

"Ah, I think that's all Shinichi-chan. Sorry for waking you up so early" The voice over the phone said apologetically.

"It's alright Megure-keibu." I replied, yawning. _This is becoming way to regular_. I thought. Ever since Hattori has said "Kudo's always available at nights!", almost twice a week, Megure-keibu called me for help on a case. Besides the weird look everyone exchanged at the phrase, they used me liked the internet. And truthfully, the lack of sleep was slowly getting to me.

I rolled off my bed, heading downstairs to make a cup of coffee to wake myself up. I closed my eyes, concentrating on the case.

_Okay, Shinichi. Focus. The killer escaped to the forest, using the car. Then ripped off the covering. Why is that? Because the blood stain was on the car. The killer had to get rid off the bloodstain. So, that narrows down to… none. You're not getting anywhere! Focus._

I sluggishly opened my eyes and boiled the water.

_No. That's the most important part of the case. They should have blood somewhere else as well beside the covering. Yamamoto Keiji. He injured his foot. Must be the reason why the car was crashed because he had a hard time controlling the car with only one foot. But if he hurt his foo, there would have been bloodstains on the pedal. So, he's not the killer. Hina Kuoraki. She injured her arm, which mean the blood would have dripped the steering wheel and on the floor if she drove. So she's not the killer. Then it must be Isami Keki. But if she cut her back, her instinct would have been to reach it, causing blood to end up on her ends. Bruised ribs could have been the one to trigger the crash_

"Have you fallen asleep Shinichi-chan?" Megure-keibu's soft voice interrupted my train of thoughts.

"No, I'm just thinking. Give me some time please, Keibu" I mumbled. The squeal of kettle pierced the air and I poured the coffee into the pot, and started to stir. I inhaled the aroma closed my eyes once again the concentrate on the case.

_Maybe you're rushing this Shinichi. Think slowly. How come Isami didn't have bloodstain on her hands. The injury was on the back. The middle of her back! She couldn't reach it! Now it makes sense. So the only bloodstain she made was on the covering. Because of the bruised rib, she couldn't turn the steering wheel well, which caused her to crash. Panicked, she removed the covering._

I felt myself smiling as the feeling of accomplishment set it. "Isami Keki. She is the suspect. She removed the covering because it had blood on it from her cut. She didn't have it anywhere else on her because she couldn't touch her cut. The bruised ribs are what caused her to crash because it is hard to steer when you have a bruised rib"

"Oh. So that's what happened. Thank you Shinichi-chan. Hope you're doing well on your case" He said.

"Anytime, Megure-keibu" I said, immediately regretting what I said. This will probably lead to another sleepless night.

I held the cup tight, feeling its warmth. I glanced at my wrist watch. 3:20 am. I drank the coffee while going downstairs to my library, feeling like how it was before I turned into Conane. I felt slightly guilty for that fac that I told Ran that I was going to sleep over at Agasa Hakase's house but truthfully, just darted over to my house. But I missed the house too much. Sighing, I turned the computer on, going on the news section

**Kaitou kid sends out a Heist note!**

**Kaitou Kid vs Empress' Tear**

**Kaitou Kid is out again**

**The Magician's Heist**

I chuckled reading the title. Kaitou Kid was having another heist. Kogoro-ojisan will receive a copy of the heist soon, and I just need to go along. I smiled once again as I wondered what he had up on his sleeve. Finishing my cup of heaven, I went upstairs and crashed myself on my bed.

_What does he have prepared for me this time?_

* * *

_Ring Ring Ring ring_

I groaned as I heard my alarm ring. I glanced on my watch, which said it was 6:30 which meant that I had about 2 hours of sleep. _Great_. I changed my clothes and brushed my teeth while checking my phone to make sure it was off and had no new messages on the Shinichi phone.

"Another day as Edogawa Conane." I told myself on the mirror. "Another safe day as Edogawa Conane" I corrected myself. Haibara said she was getting close to the cure. Very close. She just needed about a month to finalize the antidote. The cursed antidote.

With very heavy eyelids I walked downstairs. Putting pop-tarts on the toasters, I turned the TV on.

_" 'Kaitou Kid has announced another heist, about the Empress' Tears. The police has received a riddle, which they are readily solving. Now off the Ned with more information about this Empress' Tears. Ned! The whole Japan is buzzing once again with the news of the Phantom Thief. This time, he's trying to steal the Empress' Tears. So, what is Empress' Tears?' 'Well, Jamie, the Empress' Tears is a jewel dating back to-' "_

Pop! I grabbed the pop-tarts and my school bags and walked out from the Kudo Mansion. I felt a pang in my heart as I left the familiar house that I grew up in. I walked to my neighbour's, Agasa Hakase's house, knowing that Haibara will be awake.

_Ding dong_

"It's Conane" I said, fully knowing that Haibara will be seeing an empty keyhole because of my height. The door opened, and the warm air blasted towards me.

"Hey, Haibara. I -" _thud._

Miyao Shiho was what welcomed me. Not Haibara Ai. _The cure_

"Does… does this mean.. Is t-t-this why you haven't been in school?" I stuttered._ The cure_

"I did it, Kudo"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Sorry doesn't cover it_

A/N Hey guys! Yuulle here. I hoped you like the very first chapter of my story. Please leave a Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan

**Quote of the day: "A secret makes a women women" – Vermouth.**

_**CHAPTER 2**_

_Breathe. In. Out. In. Out._ I told myself. A _permanent cure. No more Edogawa Conane. No more little kid façade. _I thought. I glanced up to see a smirking genius.

"Impressed, Kudo?" Haibara said. I blinked, and close my gaping mouth. My mind was going about thousand miles per hour. I looked at the small red and white pill that Haibara was holding. _The cure_

"I-I-I…" unable to finish my sentence, I looked down on the suddenly interesting floor. The cure was in right front of me. I wanted to take it so badly. Just a little pill, and my whole problem will be over.

_What a lie. _I felt myself sinking in reality_._

_The Black Organisation._ They will come after me, and everyone I know. One false move; Mum, Dad, Hagase, Haibara, Ran… and all the people who cared for me will die. _I cannot risk that_

_But my life will be back. _No more pretending to be a little kid. No more reaching my physical capabilities. No more being ignored. No more humiliation as kid. No more lying.

"Kudo-kun, If you want to ponder on the implication on life, I suggest you do it in the living room" Haibara interjected my thoughts, opening the door wider. I looked up at the looming teenager, feeling gloomy. I dragged myself to the couch and collapsed.

"Give me… time." I choked out. My logical and rational side told me not to take the pill. However, my emotional side told me to take it immediately.

"Do you want my advice?" She said. I nodded, fervently, realising an outsider's opinion might be what I need.

"Take down _them_ first." She whispered. _So she sees it that way._ I thought. _Of course, that's the logical mind, Shinichi. It's too much a risk to change. _

I looked at the corner of the table, trying to recollect my thoughts. "Before, I decide, I'll like to have all the facts on my head. Can you tell me some information about this pill?"

The brunette paused, and shuddered as if she was thinking of unpleasant memory. "Well, this pill is different because it took a different look. The temporary cure to Apotoxin 4869 read cell's memory and returned your body to the state before your _accident._ Then, it forced the whole body to go to that state, thus explaining your pain. You didn't have much time, because your body started to autoimmune – which is when the body fought everything because it doesn't know which one is the enemy – and starting to return itself to the normal state. However, this one is set to a certain chemical which makes you age faster. When your body reaches this set – in your case the age of 17. This process is incredibly agonising. Especially your arms, legs, and chest due to growth spurts you have during puberty. Also, you might feel sick during this week of growth. Then – "

"A _week_ of growth?" I interrupted her. _A week of that agonising pain I felt in the transformation. _I thought back. _Perhaps staying as Edogawa Conane isn't such a bad idea_

Haibara glared at me, probably annoyed of my interruption. "Yes, since it makes your body grows faster, not a reading of DNA, you have to literally _grow_ in the time span of a week. Everything you would feel during those 10 years of rapid growing will hit you at the same time. The symptoms I acquired were; depression, insomnia, hypersomnia, bi-polar, mood swings, anorexia, blushes, frustration, some _hormonal_ frustration, fits of anger, uncontrollable emotion, hallucination, acute stress disorder, and what I believe, PTSD. Also, you become very malnutrition in the process and some time afterwards because the glucose and the fat from your five-year old state carry on, instead of tricking your body to believe that you have the quantity that you would get if you ratio it." She said, reading off the long chart. She showed me her report which included blood tests, and a narrative.

"I… I think it's a risk alone trying to turn back into my old self. How does your mind cope with all this things?" I wondered out loud. Depression itself was enough to lead a person commit suicide. Along with insomnia, hypersomnnia and other things, I wasn't sure if I can manage stay sane.

"Strong will power" She said shrugging. I rolled my eyes at her care-free attitude. Frankly, considering the facts, it was a miracle that she is still sane and alive. The nutrition of the child body carried along to the 15-year old body might kill the body due to malnutrition alone. If your organ is constantly growing and body shifting, it is unlikely that food will process well.

_Ding dong_

"Conan-chan! Ai-chan! Hagase! Are you in there?" Ayumi's voice rang out from the speakers. Hearing her voice, I immediately pocketed the report.

_We'll continue on this discussion._ I gave Haibara a look. She nodded, understanding my message.

"So what were you guys talking about?"

* * *

_ "When the sun falls from its glory,_

_Iron lady of Tokyo starts to cry._

_Her tears are collected by I,_

_ The Phantom Thief" _

"Is that it?" I asked. _Such a simple riddle_

"Yes, now will you go home?" Haibara said in an annoyed tone.

"Well, I just wanted to know the Kid's heist note in advance. You could just hack into the police network and get the heist note." I mumbled. "Plus, I don't think going there is the smartest decision in this point" _No, I'm just stalling. _I thought. I was afraid that seeing Ran's face, my best friend's face, will affect my decision. I knew she'll try to pry information, and not being able to lie to her through my conscience since I'll make a rash decision.

In my mumbled apology, she rolled her eyes. "I don't _care_, Kudo." She said. I eyed her wearily.

_Body posture, angled to the away from me, which means she's lying. Arm slightly folded, right hand over. Eyelids slightly lidded suggest lack of sleep– probably due to affects of the cure. Not meeting my gaze. Attempting to look bored, but looked at five different objects in a minute._

I blinked, processing the information. _She does care. _I thought. I smiled at her tsundere attempts.

"So, Kid's riddle. Any luck?" I asked her. This time, she eyed me wearily.

"You just said 'is that it?' which implies you already have it figured it out." Haibara said, sighing. _You know me too well._

"Tokyo tower, at the eclipse." I answered, easily. Hearing the answer, she read her note again, and nodded, seeing at my perspective.

"The eclipse is tomorrow" she said, reading off the computer.

_So the game begins_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Hope, is what man kinds manifests of. But Hope is what destroys the mankind._

_**(A/N) Hey guys! A meh chapter from me. The riddle was hard to think off since I suck at making up riddles. My head almost split open, trying to think of one. Anyways, thank you for reading this, and have a good day! Leave a Review if you liked it(and if you hated it, or you thought it was just meh)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan**

**Quote of the day: "Just cut one" – Shinichi Kudo (In DC movie 1, when they are talking about the wires).**

_**CHAPTER 3**_

"I... am not… sick" I said between my coughs. _I feel like shit_. I thought. My throat was scratchy, stomach turning, and head splitting. _But who cares? It's Kaito Kid's Heist! I will never miss it because of something trivial as a cold. I couldn't tag Kogoro-ojiisan to the police force to plan. It's going to turn into a disaster if I don't go. Damn cold_

"No, Conane-chan. You're really sick. You have been coughing this whole day" Ran said, with her hands on her hip. She had the firm look on her face. I sighed. _Time to use the trump card._

"Please, Ran-neechan" I whimpered, giving her the puppy-eye and making the most pitiful look I can manage. Her eyes started to soften, and I saw her debating with herself.

Sighing, she replied "Okay. But you have to come to me immediately when you're sick. Promise that" Ran extended her pinky fingers to make a promise. I smiled. _Yes!_

Entwining our pinkies together, I promised. "If I feel sick, I'll come up to you, Ran-neechan" _Cue the innocent smile_

"Okay. Let's go, Conane-chan" She said, offering her right hand. I smiled as I grabbed her hands._ If I take the cure, Ran might die, and we might never have this peace ever again._

* * *

"Five, four, three, two, one!" The crowd cheered. The moon covered over the sun, giving Tokyo a second of awe and silence.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" A voice boomed. Immediately, the crowd buzzed with excitement as everyone recognized the catch phrase. Even though, I knew who it is, I looked up to see a glowing figure of the phantom thief himself. I blinked, trying to get rid of the dark stripes from gained from watching the sun. _Well, the silence didn't' last that long. _He was dressed as his usual himself and was sitting on top of the Tokyo tower._ Protect the jewel, Shinichi._

"Ladies and Gentlemen" He repeated, but this time added on. "Welcome to my show. Today, I'll show you that even Jewels are attracted to me!" He said, while laughing.. I blinked furiously so I wouldn't miss anything.

Kaito Kid gracefully walked to the table in on the podium, which was proudly displaying the jewel, Empress' Tears.

"Don't let the damn thief run away!" A loud obnoxious voice shrieked through the air. _Nakamori-keibu._ I watched as the police officers charged at Kid, trying to catch him, whilst he danced gracefully out of the way. As he weaved through the officers, he was finally reaching for the jewel. _These damn black spots won't disappear._ I thought, this time rubbing my eyes furiously. I want tempted to use my wrist watch but I was getting pushed by the Kid's fans and the crowd. As his fingers got close to the bulletproof glass casing, I smirked. _How are you going to get through this?_ I blinked few more times, as the black spots started to disappear.

Kid's hand extended to the glass, and I blinked once again for the black spots that now disappeared completely. When I opened my eyes again, The jewel was in his hand, and the podium was empty. _Did I just miss the trick?_ I thought. _Stupid. Stupid, Shinichi. Smart move. _I cursed myself. I listened to the crowd, hoping they will discuss what they just witness.

"Did you see that?"

"Not really. When I finished blinking, the jewel was in his hand."

"That's so cool!"

"Damn eclipse. The sunlight made me blind"

_So, they didn't see it_. I thought. _So, I didn't miss anything._ _Okay. Shinichi. Deduction time. Now, let's put the facts together. It is in eclipse. Everyone was blinking because the sunlight has burned an image in their Retina, therefore seeing black spots. The setting is in Tokyo tower. From previous encounters, I can conclude that he will go up the building to shine is jewel in the moon. Why does he do that? It is showmanship? He would lower his change of getting caught if he doesn't do that. Hmm. Does it- No. Shinichi. Out of topic. Think of the heist. You only seconds to figure it out. How did he make the jewel attract? There was a bulletproof glass between them. It is physically impossible. So, he must have somehow made the jewel disappear and appear. _

"Conane-chan where are you?"

_You're out of time. Think faster. Podium. Kid has an accomplice. Could it be that the accomplice helped him? How? How would he sneak in the glass. Come on, Shinichi. If you're Kaito Kid, how would you have stolen the jewel?.. Underneath. The accomplice drilled a hole, and took the jewel. Then, handed to Kid. But how? He had it almost the same time. It was like the jewel teleported. _

_No, no, no. That's not true. Nobody saw the actually going to Kids. He had a fake one. He had a fake one and when the accomplice stole the jewel from beneath, he took out the fake jewel which he had in possession. _

I looked at my watch. 2 minutes since eclipse has past. I felt a groan escape my lips as I thought of running to the top of the Tokyo tower.

* * *

"Damn thief. Why does he have to do it on the roof. Or disable the elevator." I muttered underneath my breath. I felt myself wheezing as the effects of cold hit me.

"You're late, Tantei-kun." The silky voice of a bastard came through as I flung open the observatory door in the Tokyo Tower.

"Well, you disabled the freaking elevator. I don't have long legs, unlike _someone._" I said, letting the sarcasm and annoyance melt in my voice. I stood, crossing my arms. _I could try to take him down with a soccer ball. _I thought. As I saw the thief shining the jewel in moonlight. _But that's no fun_

"Sorry, sorry. I forgot. I am curious though, how did you know I'll come up to the rooftop? My heist note didn't mention it" He said, tilting his head. The monocle shined reflecting the moon. His dark bangs were blowing across the wind.

"Sun falls from the glory obviously means eclipse. Iron Lady of Tokyo. The eiffel tower's nickname is the Iron Lady. Since the Tokyo tower looks like the eiffel tower at dark - which in eclipse it is, I assumed that it was the Tokyo tower. Did you rush with this note? Even a reporter guess that you'll be underneath the Tokyo tower because of the jewel convention." I said, mocking him. _But it's true. This heist note was really easy_

He chuckled, breaking his poker face. "Sorry, sorry, Hime-sama. I guess I wasn't good enough" He mocked back. I balled my fists, feeling somewhat insulted by his response.

"Well, your magic was surprising simple as well. You had your accomplice underneath the podium. You were most relying on the eclipse burning an image into people's retina, so they will see black spots, therefore convincing them fully, that the jewel teleported, rather than realising the truth, which is that your accomplice drilled a hole in the table and grabbed the jewel, while you produced a fake one at the same time" I stated to him with my evident scratchy voice. I smiled innocently as if I didn't know what I was saying. _Just to piss him off_

He blinked at my tactics. "Well, tantei-kun, this one just a trial to try out my new smoke bomb, to be honest. I can tell you it's a total failure. Turned out that I've accidentally put too much onion stuff in it. Nakamori-keibu found out the hard way" He said, raising his hand in mock horror. I grinned imagining a tearful Nakamori-keibu.

"So.. I'll be making my leave. Nice seeing y- please point that to somewhere else. That thing is dangerous"

I smirked as Kid visibly flinched away at my watch. "Sorry, I love the chit-chat and stuff, but as a detective, my duty is to catch you" I said, exactly mimicking his face of mock horror. He pouted as my response. _Hey, he's pretty cute_

"Awww, but tantei-kun, I have to feed my dog~" He whined. _So he has a dog? Nah. Probably not. He's just saying that as a feeble attempt as an excuse. _

"The Heisei Lupin, have to go because he has to fe-"_ Cough. _I scrunched my face as I felt myself spitting a metallic taste. _Blood._ Horrified, I looked down on my hand to see a red splatter._ Holy shit. Holy shit_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_The women. To him, she was always The Women._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan**

**Quote of the day: "Take off your clothes, Kazuha!" - Hattori Heiji (When they wanted to see the taser mark)**

_**CHAPTER 4**_

_Poison, Blood clot in the lung, Breathing blood into the lungs -pulmonary aspiration-, Bronchoscopy with biopsy, Bronchiectasis, Bronchitis, Cancer, Cystic fibrosis, Inflammation of the blood vessels in the lung -vasculitis-, Injury to the arteries of the lungs, Irritation of the throat from violent coughing -small amounts of blood-, Pneumonia or other lung infections, Pulmonary edema, Systemic lupus erythematosus, and Tuberculosis. _I thought. _I don't think I'm poisoned, because I don't feel anything except for scratchy voice-which I had from yesterday-, and an queasy stomach, which I also had from the yesterday. _

"Are you okay? Tantei-kun?" _Not a mask. _I thought as Kaitou Kid leaned towards me to get a better look, and worrying line appearing in his forehead.

As he saw the blood in my hand, he immediately jumped from the ledge and rush to my side. "Is that… blood?" He asked. "Did you just cough blood?"

I felt my brain going into hyperdrive as I thought of ways to get out of this predicament. I_ can't go to a hospital. What if I have remains of the poison and they discover. Or if they took a blood sample, and stored my DNA._

I pulled out my wristwatch, and aimed directly at him.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Calm down, Hime-san. I'm just concerned." He gracefully sprung backwards, almost resembling a cat. Putting his hands up in the air in a surrender position, he waved his arm around frantically.

"Don't…" _cough _"come close. Just fly away." I said, pointing my wrist watch more pointedly at him.

Kid's eyes widen in shock. "But you're sick. You need to go to the hospital."

"No. Hospital. You need to leave. _Now_" I said. "Or I'll shoot you." I added, seeing the determined look in his eyes. I saw him debating with himself. After a split second of pondering, he straightened and stood on the ledge.

"Tantei-kun. I really don't want to leave, but since you're _threatening_ me, I'm guessing that you have a good reason to be like this. I put my faith in your decision" He said, locking his eyes with me. It sent shivers down my back looking in his intense eyes. After a second, he jumped off the edge and his cape turned into the trademark handglider.

_I've been coughing all day. It's just an irritation in my throat from coughing too much. _I told myself, and able to convince myself as well. I looked on the white figure in the wind. _I wish I was carefree like that._

* * *

"Yo Kudo!" A familiar osakan detective waved at me outside of the steps of the agency. _What? But he hasn't told me that he was coming over. _

I looked at him in half annoyance and half familiarity. "Yo. What the hell are you doing here?" I shot back. _Yesterday was such a wreck. I do not need another thing to stir trouble. _I thought. But when I looked again at the osakan detective, feeling myself smiling. _Oh whatever. _

"I found' this really cool restaurant in Tokyo, and since Kazuha was sick, I thought' that I should eat it wit' you. But you okay Kudo? You sound really sick" He said, giving the usual goofy smile with a hint of concern in his eyes. I eyed him warily, not sure if I wanted to go. My head was pounding, I was loosing my voice and I was feeling queasy. _But he came all the way from Osaka. At least you can spend a day with him, Shinichi_. I told myself.

Making up my mind, I replied, ignoring his question about my health. "So, where are we going?"

Hattori's grin stretched wider as he described the restaurant to me. "It's an awesome'

restaurant. It's western style with really good lasagna. Plus, there are magic shows to entertain! How good is that?"

"Magic shows Hattori? Never knew you were into those. But, if you say the food is good…why not?"

* * *

"Two lasagnas for us" Hattori told to the waiter.

"Any drinks?" the waiter asked, scribbling down on his notebook.

"One coke and one…?"

"Americano" I finished the sentence. I rolled my eyes as he gagged at my order.

"So Kudo. How's life?" He asked, striking a casual conversation. _Shitty. I feel dead. Kid saw me spitting blood, and now thinks I need to go to the hospital._

"Good. Nothing new. Got a bit of a...cold" I said. _Well, I think it's a cold._.

Hattori nodded as he agreed with the latter part of my sentence. Before he can continue on the conversation, the light dimmed, catching him silent.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to my show! My name is Kuroba Kaito, your magician for today." A messy black haired teen said. He was wearing a classic magician's black suit with a bow tie and a top hat.

"For my first trick, I need a volunteer. How about the young lady sitting over there?" He said, pointing at my direction. I looked around, to see who the volunteer is, to find that I am the only 'young lady.'

"Me?!" I said, baffled. Hattori sniggered at my off-caught moment. I gave him a hard glare.

"Yes, ojou-san. Would you like to come up to the stage?" He asked, I was tempted to say no, but in politeness, I stood up. _Holy god, I'm dizzy_. As I stood up, a wave of dizziness came over me, and I held the table to steady myself. Taking a deep breath, I walked towards the stage. He gave me bright smile, which reminded me of someone.

"So, ojou-san, what's your name?" He asked. Passing the microphone to me. I cleared my voice.

"Edogawa Conane." I replied flatly. I felt my head pounding as the headache drew closer.

"So, Conane-chan. Can you do me a favor and pick a card?" He asked, holding out a deck of card. He flourished it on the table. I sighed, and picked a random card.

"Now, look at the card and show it to the audience, but don't tell me what it is. When you finish showing the audience showing the card, tap me on the shoulder." He said. I turned around, as I showed the card to the audience. _Ace of spades._

As I finished, I tapped him on the shoulder. Still not turning around, he continued talking "Now, place that card in the deck."

I put my card in the spread out deck, and close it. "I've done it." I said. He turned around, and grabbed the deck, promptly shuffling it. Then, he placed it in the deck box.

"In this deck, there is a card that Conane-chan picked. Am I right?" He asked the the audience. Chorus of 'yes' came from the crowd.

"Okay. Now I'm going to read her mind, and guess what the card is. And for extra measure, I'm throw this deck in the fire. The card left is going to be Conane-chan's card.." He said. _Burn the cards?. _He produced a sliver table with a sunken top. He clicked his fingers, and the top erupted with fire. He tossed the deck of card in the fire. Then, turning to me, he placed his hand on my head.

"Hmm. Conane-chan please picture in your mind what card you picked." He said. _Are you kidding me?_ I glared at the grinning boy. He just continued grinning at me. _He's kinda cute_

"So… it's very fuzzy. I don't think you're actually picturing it. But, I think the card is….. Ace of Spades!" He announced, proudly. The audience cheered as he guess the card correctly. He walked over the table, which still had fire, and drew out a card. I stared at the clean card. Not even charred.

"So.. what do you think card is?" He asked to me.

"Ace of Spades" I responded trying to keep the boredom out of my voice. _Be polite Shinichi. You learnt manners. Use them._The magician smiled, and revealed the card the the audience. The audience cheered once again, seeing the Ace of Spades.

"Thank you, Conane-chan for helping me. And thank you to the wonderful audience for watching my show. My next performance is tomorrow at 3:30. I hope you enjoy your food!" He said cheerfully, presenting a rose to me. As the audience clapped, he bowed and walked off the stage. Scowling, I walked back to my table, to see the laughing face of Hattori. _Was his face always this blurry?_

"You looked wonderful up there" He said, barely hiding his laughter. I scowled once more, eating the lasagna. As the food went down my esophagus, I felt my stomach churn. I gritted my teeth, getting a wave of headache. I put my hands against my head, trying to cool it down.

Seeing what I was doing, Hattori leaned towards me. "Are you okay Kudo? You look kinda funny." He put his hand against my forehand, and quickly yanked away. "You're burning! Kudo, you needed to tell me if you were this sick! Let's go home" He said and stood up the support me.

"But the lasagna is really nice. Do you think they can pack it for me?" I asked, staring wistfully at the lasagna. _Ran will like it_

"We can come again. I think our first priority is to get you home" I leaned against him to use him as support whilst walking out.

"Oh my god. Renee! Are you okay? Renee! You get the manager!" A frantic voice said from the front of the cafe. I whipped by head around to see a person on the floor with holding her throat.

"Hattori." I croaked out, tugging his sleeve.

"Hmm.?" He said, looking at the direction I was pointing. He stared at the scene. I turned towards the table, fully expecting Hattori to turn with me. Except he didn't.I almost fell backwards as he went on the opposite direction as me.

"Hattori." I said, this time with a slight edge on my voice. "Possibly a dead person" I said, looking at the table once again. I looked up to see his emotion. _Determined eyes. _

"It's police force's job to solve murders as well, Kudo. You need to go home. Now." He said, in all seriousness. _From Kaitou Kid to Hattori. Why is everyone turning serious?_

"I'll just see what this commotion is about" I said, rushing off the the scene. As I arrived, I immediately checked her pulse, pushing the laughing person out of the way. _No pulse. Dead_

_A person on the floor. Blueish face. _I leaned towards her face._ Smells like bitter almonds. Cyanide Poisoning. But has a slight hint of strawberry._

I looked around the table and assessed the situation. The guy who screamed was on the phone, and another guy was running towards us. However, the girl was laughing her head off at the body on the floor.

"She's.. dead" I told the laughing girl. She doubled over and laughed harder.

"Hahaha. No, it's probably her new trick, boy. Don't get fooled." She said, between her howls of laughter. Hattori, popping down next to me, assessed the situation as well.

"Suspect one." He simply said. I nodded. The girl stopped laughing, seeing how serious we were.

"No.. that can't be right. This is just another trick. Renee is a prankster you see" She said, attempting shaking the dead girl. Hattori quickly intercepted.

"You're contaminating the corpse" He said flatly. The girl looked at him, horrified. Her eyes widened as she realized the meaning of his words.

"No.. No.. It's not true Renee. Wake up! Renee!" She screamed, struggling against Hattori's grip. I felt my spirit drop as I saw the sad scene repeat in front of me.

"The police is coming!" The guy on the phone said. I felt my spirit even lower as he spoke. _For once in my life, they could've gotten poison from eating too much bitter almonds._ I thought, I exchanged glances with Hattori. He nodded, getting the same drift as I did. _All we need is evidence_

I opened the corpse mouth, to see if anything was in it. Nothing. Except for some red crystals stuck on her teeth. _She ate a candy. The candy must've had the poisoning in it. Somewhere in the middle, so she'll finish the candy and die. The culprit knows that she sucks on her candy then. Supporting my theory. _I thought. I nudged Hattori to see what I was looking at. _Evidence check. Suspect check. Case solved_. I thought. I faced Hattori, to share my deductions. Then another wave of dizziness hit me. This time, the dizziness didn't go away. Then everything turned black.


	5. Chapter 5

** I'm sorry for the late update XD. I had FPS finals and needed to work :(**

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan**.**

**Quote of the day: "Are you a lolicon?" -Haibara Ai (Without context, it's just hilarious)**

_**CHAPTER 5**_

Kaito was worried about the detective. In fact, he was so worried that he was going to stalk-visit the detective.

Except that detective came to his part-time job.

First he felt pure panic._ Why is she here? Does he know who I am_? Then after seeing her converse with Tantei-han, he felt relief that the detective was okay. Then, panic once again as he realised that his cover can be blown. However, as the magic show started, he felt confident. And very cocky.

As such, he tried to contain his laughter as he invited Tantei-kun up to the stage and did the most boringest trick he can manage, in case she suspects him of being Kid. He did see her waver a few times, as if she was dizzy.

Even though he couldn't do the fire phoenix trick where are cards form into the burning Phoenix, the pure boredom on Tantei-kun's was hilarious in different way

However, when Kaito thought everything was going fine and about to leave, a case broke out and her detective fainted.

_Coughing blood and passing out is not a cold. Wavering of dizziness is not a common symptom of cold._ He thought.

He rolled in his bed, feeling like he should have done more than what he did. Resisting every fibre in his body, which wanted dress up and Kid and snatch the detective and bring her to the hospital. After tossing around for a few minutes he dessed black and followed Tantei-han to see where she was going. Kaito thought it was going to be the hospital, but she wasn't.

It was the house next to Kudo Shinichi

* * *

I opened my eyes groggily, immediately shutting close as light gave me a sharp pain on my head.

"Baka." A soft feminine voice said. I smiled. _Haibara_

"You should've come to be when you first showed the symptoms." She said. I slowly opened my eyes, getting used to the killer light.

"I thought it was a cold" I croaked, scratching the back of my head, in a feeble manner.

"You knew it wasn't a cold. Why didn't you come to me?" She asked. I gulped. _Calm Haibara is more scary than angry Haibara_. I realized.

"I...I was… trying to think logically" I whispered. My voice gave away, and the end syllable didn't even make a sound. However, Haibara understood.

She sighed, probably at my stupidity. "Well, congratulations. Your body is killing itself. Your organs are growing smaller whilst your bone is growing. Since your skin in an organ as well, it's shrinking. To be honest, I have no idea why."

_My body's killing itself? Well, APTX4869 is a poison after all_. I nodded, showing that I am understanding what she is saying.

"So, you have two choices. First option is to take the antidote. Second option is not to take the poison and just die slowly- assuming that you will die. I still don't know what happens. Personally, I recommend you the latter option" She said in a flat voice. You're joking.

_So, it's dying from poison-which may not happen, or attempting to grow again- which I might die in the process. Wonderful._

I shrugged, "Well, if I die, that's not going to help anyone is it?" I said

Deep in thinking, I continued "I need to contact FBI, CIA, the police force… and so many people. I can't just disappear Haibara. There are so many people who know me"

She rolled her eyes at my response. "Duh, baka. I'm not suggesting you just leave. Erratic as your condition is, I think you'll last about 3 months without the again, I didn't consider your cells de-aging constantly so for all I know, you might have an hour left." She paused, letting me soak in the information. "I suggest you use the time to tie the loose knots."

I closed my eyes, feeling my head pound._ Loose knots, eh? That's a vague statement. My whole existence is about to be gone and that's 'tying loose knots.'_

_Tying loose knots. Haibara didn't have to do that. Thinking of which, why did Haibara take the antidote? She knows that she has a better than to do that. It was a rash decision and she knows it._

I opened my eyes and looked at the brunette, who was now leaning back on the sofa, reading some kind of fashion magazine.

_How am I suppose to tell the FBI and the police force that I'm going to leave? 'Sorry but I kinda need to be wiped off the face of earth'? The FBI is not going to stand down and go "Okay! Never see you again! Nice knowing you"_. I sighed. At least I know the first plan of action.

I took out my Shinichi-phone and dialed my mother.

* * *

"So, that's what happened" I said, finished explaining to her. I casually laid my phone on the floor knowing what will come next. As expected the holler came.

"WHAT? And you didn't CONTACT US? SHIN-CHAN!" She shouted over the phone. I winced as the phone speaker crackled, not able to project such loud and high frequency sound.

"Uhh, sorry. I did get it sorted" I said, picking up the phone. I glanced up at Haibara, who was raising her eyebrows in amusement. I gave her a look. _Haha very funny._

"Sure sure. So you want us to come and collect you from Ran" She confirmed once again.

"Yes"

"Sure, Shin-chan. When I find Yusako, I'll be there." She said, and hung up.

_At least I still have the lasagna.. Wait. Where's Hattori?_

"Haibara? Where's Hattori?" I said, slightly guilty for the fact that I hadn't realized he was gone yet.

"Well, you realized that very quickly, Shin-chan. He went home because he has a school assignment due"

_Assignment. It's such a foreign word now. How long has it been since I've done a test? Since I've actually done proper school work?_ A pang went through my heart as I've realized once again that a good chunk of my adolescent is now missing.

"Plan" I said. The brunette nodded in agreement and grabbed school sketch book and a sharpie.

"So, the Ran issue will be solved by my parents who will disguise as my parents" I said, whilst scribbling down on the sketch book.

"Now, the 'issues' you have to solve, is the FBI-which I doubt that you can run away from-, the police force, school forms, and your friends"

"I'll say I'm going to America with my parents to Genta, Mitsuhiko and Ayumi. They just have to live without me." I said. I felt my heart clench at knowing that I have to leave such pure and innocent friends. "I guess I'll leave my contact number in case they're in a case" I added.

"But do you think it's smart to appear to public now? After all, you are 'dead'."

"Well, infering that I'm alive is raising the possibility that you're alive. I'm aware of that. However, I don't have a choice. I thinking that we defense and while they attack, we trace the boss. All figurative saying of course"

_When in defense, let ourselves known. Let them undermine us. Attack while they're the weakest, which is when they are attacking us. I guess the only concern about this plan is not knowing if we will have enough forces to spread out and attack them whilst they're attacking us. Or If they'll be stupid enough to spill information about their boss._

Haibara nodded. "So our allies will be FBI based" She said, raising another concern.

"Yes. Since FBI know the most. I don't know about the Japanese police force. Some of them Maybe corrupt and we don't have any method to figure it out" _and it's doubtful that they can actually help us_. "Jodie-sensei has been working it for quite a while. She probably has suspicions as least on some people."

"I don't think FBI is going to be enough. Yes, they have man-power, but I think we need... A wild card" She looked at me in expectant look. She knows I have someone on my mind

"I do have someone that I'm thinking of being allies. But I don't really know what his response will be. For all I know, he can be a part of organisation, finding a jewel by their orders"

_It's a gamble. Very risky gamble. If he is working of the organisation, they'll notice us. To have an enemy like him is probably not a good idea._

"Finding jewels? Are you thinking of Kaito Kid?" Haibara asked incredulously. I shrugged. _He's probably the best wild card we can find._

"And your method of meeting him? You're not going to try to talk to him at the heist whilst the police force is trying to catch him"

"It's alright... He'll probably visit me sooner or later" _I did cough up blood in front of him. That was probably a no-no for his 'nobody gets hurt rule'. Then again, I don't know him. He can just not care._

I chuckled as Haibara looked at me in utter confusion poorly masked in ignorance.

"It's a long story" I said. A look of annoyance passed her face than her ignorance mask came again.

"I guess your love affair is not my business"She said, sweetly smiling.

What the hell? I blushed as a mental image formed in my head. "Baka! What are you thinking of! I coughed blood so I assume that he try to contact me" I said, rushing over the words. _Stop blushing!_ I told myself

"Heeh? Then why are you blushing?" She said, I averted my eyes from her teasing glance. I shouldn't have teased her.

I cleared my throat in attempt to get my dignity back. "Yes, so if he contacts me, I will talk about bring the organisation down, and his assistance" I said, while giving her the_ drop it_ look.

She smirked, fully knowing that she has won "Sure. But how are you going to explain that you're not going to be here for the process, but instead, Shinichi will be here?"

_That is a good point. How am I going to tell him that I'm going to "die"? Should I just say I'm going to America? What if he wants to follow?_

"I'll just not tell him. He's not going to be next to me 24/7. One say, Edogawa Conane will be gone and be replaced by Kudo Shinichi" I said. Cowardly tactic is sometimes needed

Haibara shrugged "Do what you like, it's your crush"

I felt myself blush once again "I don't have a crush on him" I said

"Denial" she replied with a singsong voice.

"So, getting me out of Rans's house is our first thing to do" I said, ignoring her remark.

"Yep" she said, while writing down on her sketch book

"Then we ally Kaito Kid, and FBI. From there, we see how it goes" I said.

* * *

"Good night!" I said to Ran.

She smiled "Good night Conane-chan!" She replied. I flashed her another innocent smile and closed the door behind me. As I walked to my bed, my stomach starting churning. _That's dinner._ I thought. I swallowed and tried to keep it down.

When is this damn thief coming? It's been give days since the heist! I laid down on my bed.

_What if he doesn't come? What if I misjudged his character? What if his carefree personality is nothing but a poker face disguise?_

Not being able to relax enough to sleep, I grabbed a book._ Inferno_ by Dan Brown.

I opened the book, and started reading, immediately immersed in the mystery of Robert Langdon.

"My my, what are you doing? Staying up this late" A male voice softly pronounced in room.

"Kaito Kid" I said, nothing even turning around. _Thank god he came. Now calm down Shinichi. Yore going to ask him to contribute to a complex and risky plan. You Have to persuade him_

"Oya? Where you waiting for me?" He said. I felt my bed lower on the left side. I glance up from the book to see the thief sitting casually on my bed.

I snorted as a response. "I was expecting you, Kid" I paused. Thinking how I a _Better to be blunt rather than trying to manipulate._

"I need your help"

* * *

**Heeey! This is Yuulle! Thank you metantei Konan, detectivestarlishadow, Zucchini, James Birdsong, Sherline.v, and Okuri Soji for reviewing.**

**Special Thank you for Assasin 8 for the enthusiastic reviews!**

**Is anyone else watching RWBY? That thing is cooool man. Cooool**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! You can write criticism or compliments or random quotes. Definitely go for the random quotes. **


End file.
